criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Head through the Hole
Head through the Hole '''is the 6th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is the 6th case in Asia, a continent in Police International Edition. Plot The team arrived in Shanghai where Wei got a call from an old friend of an old friend of his called Zhao Mingli, who had reported her son Zhao Hongmei dead outside the Oriental Pearl Tower. After Wei, Cassie and the player reached there, they had found his body lying outside near the entrance and a clear cut head in a log. The autopsy confirmed that the victim was killed by an obsidian sword, which left the tip of it on the side of the neck. They first talked to the mother, who had mentioned that the last time she had seen him was just before he had mysteriously disappeared for 5 months, which the team waited to solve the case before investigating this. They had also found a mobile phone and a pile of Chinese inspired dresses. The phone was left on Oogle maps, with directions to the tower from the Forbidden City. There, they had found an "Astronomy for Mannequins" book and a "The Great Wall of China: Basics all locals should know" leaflet. The AfM book, surprisingly, belonged to Borya Polakov and the leaflet had belonged to Yelena Adamovich. At the end of the chapter, Cassie received a call from the President, demanding to speak to the trio. During chapter 2, the trio went to see President Cheng Han and he said that he would allow them to complete the investigation with any other services which they needed and gave them the key to the secret room in the school the victim went to. There, they found a hairband, an obsidian sword and a bowl of egg-fried rice. The hairband belonged to Ananda Anand. The saliva on the bowl belonged to, surprisingly, Zong Lingling, Wei's sister and social worker who said she had noticed the fact that the victim had disappeared. After searching the Forbidden City entrance, they found a trunk and a torn keychain. The trunk contained a photo of Zhao Mingli cheating on her husband (what she was doing is TMI) and a threatening message from the victim, threatening to tell his dad about it. The torn keychain had a threatening message from the victim to Yelena, threatening to tell all her family secrets to the press. At the end of the chapter, agents of the Beijing Municipal Public Security Bureau arrested Wei on counts of trespassing into the Hidden Room. Afterwards, the player, Madi, Cassie and Chief Long went to City Hall to demand answers from the President, who said that he was bribed into ordering the BMPSB to arrest Wei on trespassing but refused to tell who and he had refused them access to the room or they'll be trespassing and end up arrested. Knowing that he hadn't asked for the key back and the murder weapon was found the murder weapon, Cassie and the player researched to the room and found a torn card, Borya tied up and an iPear tablet. Borya says he was abducted by someone with an eagle mask on their face. The torn card is a birthday card from Ananda to the victim The iPear belonged to Lingling with texts between her and the victim. She said after he returned, he had been helping her with the investigation into the abductions. After a whole lot of lies and drama, they were able to apprehend President Cheng Han for his murder. He continued to deny the charges until being confronted by ALL the evidence when he admits he killed Zhao Hongmei because he escaped capture and needed to be killed. He said that Hongmei is part of a programme involved with making kids "stronger to abuse" and less disobedient and if any of them escaped, they were to be killed. He admitted to be the partner of the Black-Eyed Eagle and refused to say who he/she was. He was sentenced to life in solitary confinement for corruption, abduction and murdering Zhao Hongmei. During Crimes in Asia, when talking about where to take the investigations next, Lingling appeared, asking the player and Wei if she could help talk to Borya since she overheard someone mentioning he was abducted. They went to speak to Borya, who admitted that he was abducted recently and the base they found him was where all the abductees were held. When they researched the scene, they found a whole folder of files containing plans for the children. After analysis from Elliot, Ali and Sahir, it was revealed that they plan to abuse children both physically, sexually and verbally so "they become emotionless people" and "the perfect candidates to be shields". Disgusted, the trio thanked Borya for his help and returned him to Angela where he, surprisingly, he pointed out to a woman a few hundred metres away and said that he had noticed her in the hidden room. They walked over to her and she identified herself as SI6 Profiler Dr Jade Briscombe and claimed she was only undercover and had managed to break into the room went someone else was about to entered and she escaped and reported it to Agent Long, in which he confirmed the intel but had nothing else to say. Meanwhile, Wei received a call from his parents, demands that he'd speak to them. When he, the player and Cassie arrived, Li mentioned when Lingling found out she was adopted. Knowing that Wei would be confused, Cheng gave him a trunk to search through, saying all the information. should be in here. When the trio searched through it, they found a birth certificate of a certain Toby Frankenburger and sent it to Elliot, who had confirmed that Wei and Toby are the same person. Agitated, Wei went to confront his parents which Li admitted that they hid the secret because they didn't have the answers but all they had known was that he was from Staadskaanal, The Netherlands and had 3 sister and 2 brothers. Wei, a little calmer, decided to look into it himself later, knowing his parents were a dead end. A few hours later, Elliot received an encrypted message from XY, saying "As far as I can see, you guys are stumped in new leads into your investigations into not only Yelizaveta's abduction but the child trafficking. The image below should give you a hint!" followed by a mysterious image. Ali ended up identifying it as the Dong-eui University Museum and they caught the next boat out. Stats: *Victim: Zhao Hongmei (Found beheaded at the Oriental Pearl Tower) *Murder Weapon: Obsidian Sword *Killer: Cheng Han Killer's Profile *The killer is skilled with Swords *The killer eats Egg-Fried Rice *The killer's blood type is B+ *The killer wears red *The killer wears glasses Suspects: Zhao Mingli- Victim's mother '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect is skilled with swords *The suspect eats egg-fried rice Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Borya Polokov-Student Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats egg-fried rice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect wears red Yelena Adamovich-Denman's sister Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats egg-fried rice. Cheng Han-President of China Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Egg-fried rice. *The suspect is skilled with swords Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red *The suspect wears glasses Ananda Anand-Bollywood Superstar Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Egg-fried Rice *The suspect is skilled with swords Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red *The suspect wears glasses Zong Lingling-Wei's sister/Social Worker ' ' Suspect's Profile: * The suspect eats Egg-Fried Rice *'The suspect is skilled with swords' Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspects: Zong Cheng and Zhong Li-Wei's parents Jade Briscombe- SI6 Profiler Thomas Long-SI6 Agent Angela Polakova-Borya's sister Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Tower (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's head, phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body: 12:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer is very skilled with swords) *Autopsy Victim's Head: 6:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer eats Egg-Fried Rice) *Ask Zhao Mingli about the victim. *Examine phone (Result: Journey to Tower from the Forbidden City; New Crime Scene: Entrance) *Investigate Entrance (Clues: Torn Leaflet, locked book) *Examine Torn Leaflet (Result: Leaflet about the Great Wall of China; New Suspect: Yelena Adamovich) *Ask Yelena why she was near the entrance of the Forbidden City. *Examine locked book (Result: Unlocked book but faded writing) *Examine Faded writing (Result: Borya's book; New Suspect: Borya Polakova) *Ask Borya why his book was at the entrance of the Forbidden City. *Examine Fancy Phone (Perestique: All tasks prior complete; Result: Unlocked phone) *Move on to Chapter 2 (Cost: 1 star) Chapter 2: *Talk to the President to see what he wants. *Investigate Hidden Room in City Hall (Clues: Hairband, sword, a bowl of Egg-fried rice) *Examine Hairband (Result: Hairs) *Examine Bowl of Egg-fried Rice (Result: Saliva) *Analyse Saliva (New suspect: Zong Lingling) *Ask Lingling about the victim. *Analyse Hairs: 6:00:00 (Result: Ananda's hair; New suspect: Ananda Anand) *Ask Ananda why her hairband was in the hidden room. *Examine Sword (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood: 6:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer's blood type is B+; New Crime Scene: Gates) *Investigate Gates (Clues: Trunk, torn keychain, a bowl of egg-fried rice) *Examine Trunk (Result: Torn photograph) *Examine Torn photograph (Result: Mingli cheating on her husband and threat) *Ask Mingli why her son found a photo of her cheating. *Examine torn keychain (Result: Repaired key chain and message to Yelena from the victim) *Ask Yelena about the threatening message from Hongwei. *Move on to Chapter 3 (Cost: No stars) Chapter 3: *Demand answers from the President to Wei's arrest. *Investigate Tables (Clues: Borya Polakov, torn card, tablet) *Ask Borya what he was doing in the room. *Examine torn card (Result: Happy Birthday Card from Ananda to the victim) *Ask Ananda about her actual friendship with the victim. *Examine iPear tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Analyse Tablet: 5:00:00 (Result: Lingling's tablet and texts to the victim) *Get Lingling to say why she lied and what were the texts for. (New Crime Scene: Balcony) *Investigate Balcony (Clues: Badminton Racket, whetstone) *Examine Racket (Result: Fibres) *Analyse Fibres: 6:00:00 (Killer's profile: The killer...) *Examine Whetstone (Result: Blue liquid) *Analyse liquid (Killer's Profile: The killer...) *Take care of the killer! *Move onto Crimes in Asia (Cost: No Stars) Crimes in Asia (6/8) *Talk to Wei's parents to see what they need (Clues: Trunk) *Examine Trunk (Result: Birth Certificates) *Analyse Birth Certificates: 6:00:00 (Result: Wei's actually adopted and from the Netherlands) *Ask Li and Cheng about Wei's past as Toby Frankenburger. *Ask Borya with the help of Lingling about his abduction. *Investigate Hidden Room (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Plans) *Analyse Plans: 5:00:00 (Result: Truth about what happens with the abducted children) *Thank Borya for the help. *Take Borya back to his sister. *Confront SI6 Spy Jade Briscombe about her involvement in the trafficking. *Ask Thomas about Jade's infiltration. *Move onto the next case (Cost: No star) *Move on to the bonus chapter (Cost: No stars) Trivia *This case is (on accident) the only case in the series to have more than 5 suspects. *Although it does say on Wei's page prior that he's adopted and other small information, he was not told until this case that he was. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE Category:Asia (Sagrika)